


THE GREAT. CALIBORN.

by lowpunny



Category: Homestuck, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpunny/pseuds/lowpunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a little thing for caliborn</p>
    </blockquote>





	THE GREAT. CALIBORN.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little thing for caliborn

HELLO. IT IS ME. YET AGAIN. THE GREAT CALIBORN. YOU WILL NOW READ THE MAGNIFICENT. BITCH FREE. STORY THAT IS MY LIFE. MY RETCHED SISTER IS NOT IN THIS. BECAUSE SHE'S A DUMB BITCH. AND SHE'S NOT NEEDED. ALRIGHT.  FINE. I KNOW YOU ARE *DYING*  TO KNOW HOW I FUCKING ANNIHALTED HER. WHEN WE HAD JUST HATCHED. THE CLOWN BASTARD THAT REFUSES TO DIE RAISED US. I STILL HATE HIM. ALWAYS WILL. BACK TO THE POINT. AS SOON AS WE HATCHED IT WAS FUCKING CRYSTAL CLEAR THAT I AM. AND ALWAYS WILL BE SUPERIOR. IT'S A FACT. LOOK IT UP. RIGHT THERE IN THAT SHIT DICTIONARY YOU HUMANS WORSHIP. WHEN YOU SEE THE WORD SUPERIOR. MY FACE WITH MY GLORIOUS RED BLOOD IS. RIGHT. FUCKING. THERE. NOW THE STORY OF ADOLESENCE. SOME MIGHT SAY HAVING NO CONTACT WITH ANYONE IS LONELY. THOSE PEOPLE ARE WHINY BITCHES. I PLAN ON KILLING THEM. *ESPECIALLY*  IF THEY'RE CLOWNS. YET AGAIN. YOU CAN BLAME THAT PURPLE CLOWN WITH THAT FUCKING RIDICULOUS COD PIECE. I WAS NEVER BORED. ON THE CONTRARY. I HAD TOO MANY THINGS TO DO. WHAT WITH MY EVER GROWING RABID FANBASE. TRILLIONS WORSHIPPED MY ART. THEY PRAYED TO ME EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY. HOPING I WOULD UPLOAD ANOTHER MASTERPIECE. SO. I DECIDED TO POST WHEN I FELT THE NEED. WHICH WAS WHENEVER I EXPELLED WASTE. IF YOU FOLLOWED MY PEOGRESS. WHICH YOU SHOULD HAVE. YOU WOULD KNOW THAT HAPPENED VERY ARATICALLY. IT WOULD BE MONTHS BETWEEN UPDATES. MANY FANS KILLED THEMSELVES. THEY COULDN'T STAND THE FACT THAT THEY WOULDN'T SEE ANY MORE ART. I ALWAYS POSTED A QUICK MESSAGE AFTER AN UPDATE. THAT SAID "I AM NEVER POSTING ON THIS AGAIN. THIS SERIES IS FUCKING OVER." YES MY FOLLOWING DWINDLED. BUT IT WAS WORTH IT TO KILL SO MANY AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE. HAHAHAHA. YES. OH. THE THRILLS. OH MY FUCKING GOD. THAT IS A GREAT FEELING. HEY. YOU. YEAH. THE BITCH READING THIS. GO FUCKING DIE. RIGHT NOW. GO JUMP OFF A BUILDING OR SOME SHIT. .... IF YOU LISTENED TO YOUR LORD. YOU'RE DEAD. SO NO ONE IS READING THIS ANY MORE. THIS WILL END. I AM NOT MAKING A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF YET AGAIN. 


End file.
